His Mother's Son
by Black Star Princess
Summary: A son is always their Father's child. Especially when they're saiyans... Bulma understood this. But one day Trunks reveals just how much like his Mother he is when Black steals her time machine they end up having to fight Zamasu in the past, & her Trunks has to fight Black in the present while also using her notes to attempt to construct a new time machine to bring them home.


**Summary:** A son is always their Father's child. Especially when they're saiyans... Bulma understood this. But one day Trunks reveals just how much like his Mother he is when Black steals her time machine they end up having to fight Zamasu in the past, & her Trunks has to fight Black in the present while simultaneously using her notes to attempt to construct a time machine to bring them home.

* * *

 **INTRO:** Time for a New Plan

* * *

"NOW!" Trunks yelled as he only just kept Zamasu and Black at bay with his onslaught of blasts.

"Ooto-san! Take Goku-san and got back to the past! I'll hold them off! So you guys come up with a way to beat them in the meantime!"

"Trunks!" Bulma gasped.

"You fool! I can't leave you behind and flee!" Vegeta snapped. The very idea of doing something so cowardly made him sick.

"That's the only way… to protect the future…" Goku gasped from the ground knowing Vegeta would not do it if he didn't understand this…

"Kakarot…" he frowned… Damn… Maybe it really was the only way.

"Ooto-san! Hurry!" Trunks called, he didn't know how long this was going to hold them back…

"Ready the time machine!" Vegeta snapped glaring back at his wife.

She nodded reaching into her pocket.

But just then Black flew around Trunk's blasts heading straight for Vegeta. "No you don't!" using his energy sword he stabs Vegeta right through his lungs.

"Ooto-san!" Trunks stopped firing at Zamasu to attempt to help him, only Zamasu got behind him rather quickly sending him flying into a stone building, and just for good measure Zamasu kicked him in the stomach pushing his body deeper in to the sharp broken stones that surrounded him.

Vegeta and Goku were both on the ground. Conscious but badly wounded.

Black turned to Bulma who took a few steps back.

"Bulma-san, stay behind me!" Mai ordered getting in front of her to protect Trunk's future Mother.

"Don't be stupid girls," Black teased thoroughly enjoying their predicament. The only people around who could possibly help them were lying at his feet.

"Stay back!" Mai demanded pointing her gun at him.

"I will spare both of you, if… you give me your time machine…"

Bulma stared at him… _He's going to destroy it, and trap us here_ …

"Not a chance!" Mai opened fire and he dodged all the shots with ease before hitting Mai across the face. She fell into a rock pile not too far away screaming as her back collided against the sharp edge of a stone.

He turned back to Bulma smiling. "Hand it over, or I'll kill you and take it…"

Bulma frowned… She reached her hand into her pocket pulling out the capsule container she was carrying. She threw it down at his feet.

"Bul… ma…" Vegeta was trying desperately to stand, even though his lungs were filling with blood and he felt as though any moment he would pass out.

"THERE! DESTROY IT THEN!" she yelled furiously. "But stopping us from going home isn't going to change the fact that we WILL find a way to stop you!"

Black bent down picking up the box. He flipped it open looking down at the only capsule in there, and he smiled. "Destroy it?" he responded. "No, I'm not going to destroy it. I'm going to use it. Our mission is almost complete in this world, but as for in yours it hasn't even started…"

"What!?" Bulma gasped looking terrified.

"I'll be paying your little one a visit Bulma, is their anything you would like me to tell him before he dies…"

"Wait… you can't!"

Vegeta had just managed to get to his feet before Black (without event turning to face him) aimed his palm out and blasted him back onto the ground. Vegeta coughed and blood expelled from his mouth... He could no longer breathe.

"I think I can…" he answered her before turning to Zamasu. "I'm going on to the past world to carry out our work there."

"Good," Zamasu answered. "Then I'll stay here and clean up the bit that's left before I rule this Zero Mortal existence."

Black clicked the capsule throwing it and then he walked over.

"No please!" Bulma gasped rushing forward she grabbed his arm. "Don't do this! Please! You—"

Black pushed her down onto the concrete and he turned to Zamasu once more. "Take care of this one first…"

He continued towards the time machine and Zamasu flew before her smiling. "Say goodbye," he whispered before extending his palm towards her face.

A bright light blinded her and she closed her eyes as Trunks came from the side kicking Zamasu out of the way. His energy blast had grazed her arm and she felt the hot burn of her melted skin making her cry out from the pain of it. Trunks spun around noticing that the time machine was already in the air.

"NO!" he shouted aiming a blast towards it. It was better to destroy the time machine than allow Black to return there. However, his blast bypassed it completely as the time machine disappeared before he could strike it. Trunks fell to one knee clutching his ribs before looking back at his Mother's tear stained face as she clutched her bleeding arm.

"Trunks-kun," she exhaled, looking utterly defeated.

The sound of moving rubble called his attention. He turned to find Zamasu was already getting to his feet...

 _Things can't get any worse…_

* * *

Trunks hadn't left the balcony where he was waiting for his parents to return. It had been hours. His waiting paid off however, for suddenly it appeared in the sky slowly landing in the back yard.

Trunks smiled happily. They're home! He jumped over the railing, but instead of falling as any human would have, he flew over to it. He hoped everything had gone okay.

* * *

 **AN:** Just another idea I thought of. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
